


Study Break

by gryvon



Category: Only the Ringfinger Knows
Genre: Community: yaoi_challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuki pulls Wataru aside between classes for a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

"You." Wataru barely had time to turn towards the voice addressing him before he was grabbed on the arm. The owner of said voice pulled him somewhat roughly to the side, away from the main hall towards the stairs to the roof. "Come with me," Kazuki demanded without even looking back.

Wataru snorted, more a sound of amused annoyance than protest, and let himself be led up the stairs. Kazuki could be a real jerk sometimes, but he was only a jerk to Wataru and that made him Wataru's jerk. In a strangely sick way, he found that endearing. Their joined hands bobbed in front of him whenever he looked down, metal clacking on metal where their hands were joined and he found that definitely endearing. Matching rings. Their matching rings, two tiny objects that had started the whole fiasco that was 'them'.

Oh, what a buzz that had caused whenever their rings had switched from their right middle fingers to left ring-fingers. Both of them, on the same day, and neither of them making any attempt to hide the fact that they'd switched status. Rumors had still been floating around for weeks afterwards, and Wataru had been too giddily embarrassed, worried about what Kazuki would think, to either confirm or deny. Turned out that he didn't have anything to worry about, as soon as one brave soul had worked up the courage to ask Kazuki straight out he'd confirmed it. He'd announced to the entire school, in a roundabout way but still effective since their school's rumor mill put any intelligence agency to shame, that he and Wataru were most certainly going out.

The girls had nearly killed him.

"Come on." Kazuki tugged again, pulling him up into the sunlit roof, impatience showing on his perfectly handsome features as he finally turned to look back at Wataru. Apparently they still weren't done moving because Kazuki kept pulling him. They didn't stop until they were around the corner from the door, and when they did stop.... He felt like he was still moving, his head spinning from the sudden twirl as Kazuki shoved him back into the wall. Kazuki didn't even give him room to breathe, he was just suddenly there, right in front of him but closer, pushing him back into the wall. As if that wasn't enough, Kazuki's lips sealed over Wataru's mouth and they really did steal away his breath.

This kiss was good, real good in the way that the most popular, most handsome, most perfect student in the entire school was expected to know how to kiss. He kissed back, fearing as he always did at first that he wasn't good enough. His skills weren't nearly up to par with Kazuki's he thought, but then Kazuki moaned just slightly, pushing himself tighter into Wataru and he knew that even if he wasn't kissing well, he was certainly doing something right.

"Wataru." He blinked up into the sunlight, the bright afternoon light blazing down on them and making a halo of Kazuki's blonde hair. Somehow he'd missed Kazuki pulling away, but at least it gave him a chance to get his brain working again as Kazuki pushed him down, kneeling in front of him on the cement roof as his hand slip inside Wataru's shirt.

He gasped, the feeling of a cool hand sliding against overly warm skin sending him arching back into the wall just slightly. Then there was Kazuki's mouth, not on top of his this time but on his neck, nibbling and sucking at his neck like he was practicing to be a vampire.

"Kazuki." His voice came out too high, too light, like a breathless whisper, but considering what Kazuki was doing he didn't think he'd be able to get a more masculine pitch at the moment. Kazuki seemed to take that as encouragement, even though that wasn't how Wataru intended it, and now that adventurous hand was being joined by another, cold metal rolling against his skin as it traveled down over his stomach.

"Kazuki," he tried again. "We're at school."

"I'm aware of that."

Any further protests Wataru could make, or thought to make, ended there, along with any thought at all as Kazuki's hands deftly popped the button on his trousers and snuck their way into his pants with skill rivaling the best of thieves. His back hit the wall, pushing against the unyielding surface as he arched into Kazuki's palms. They were alone. Since it was lunch period, they wouldn't be missed for another fifteen minutes at the least. It was rare, so rare that they got to do this, with their parents and siblings and conflicting schedules and everything getting in the way of being alone together, that Wataru couldn't complain.

Kazuki wasn't a practiced hand at this. Neither of them was, but that was alright. Like kissing, they were more than good enough for each other and to him, no matter what Kazuki did it was perfect. His kisses were perfect. His touch was perfect. Everything was perfect.

"Does that feel good?" Kazuki breathed into his ear, soft and teasing. He wasn't like this with anyone else, always so polite and restrained around everyone, everyone but Wataru and he couldn't bring himself to mind because it was just another part of Kazuki he had all to himself.

Forcing one eye open, he stared at Kazuki as he moaned, the soft strangled gasps pulled out of him with every stroke of Kazuki's hand. His legs were settled on either side of Kazuki's waist so that he was wiggling in the older boy's lap. He couldn't keep still, not when Kazuki was doing that to him, his lips sporadically lighting on Kazuki's collarbone in a way that would have surely left marks if he put just a tiny bit more pressure behind the kisses.

"Well?"

Kazuki knew damn well how good it felt but Wataru could understand the need to hear it. So much of their relationship had started out with miscommunication and uncertainty, and they both still needed the reassurance, reaffirming what they already knew.

"Yeah," he gasped out, moving away from the rough friction of the wall to more firmly wrap himself around his boyfriend, his lover, his... he didn't know what went beyond that, but he knew they were heading there. "It feels good. Please."

One word and Kazuki understood. One word and then Kazuki was taking him there, to that wonderful place where he felt like he was melting, turning into a thick goo and pooling in Kazuki's lap. One tug, strong and firm, and he was there, a single sharp breathe catching high in his throat as he came, caught in Kazuki's hand. He shuddered, content for now to lay limp in Kazuki's arms while his lover pulled out some tissues, wiped off his hand and Wataru.

They sat quietly for a minute before Wataru moved, tilting his head up to exchange a series of lazy kisses. He contemplated what to do next, a light blush tainting his face like it did every time his mind wandered towards sex. He could feel Kazuki pressing hard against him. So many options that they'd barely started to explore. He could return the favor and stroke Kazuki off with his hand. Then there was his mouth, which he knew from experience that Kazuki enjoyed. He was still not very good at it but he'd found that he didn't mind taking Kazuki in, tasting, exploring. It was kinda fun. If they had more time, and if Kazuki'd had the forethought to sneak some lubricant up with him there was the last option. They'd only done that twice before but he'd learned that it was an experience that only got better with practice, and he was more than willing to do that.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and ask, give Kazuki the choice of what he wanted right now, the bell sounded, the dull sound echoing softly up the stairwell, almost muffled by the thick outer walls. He cursed, tightening his grip on Kazuki almost instinctively. It was too soon to have to go yet. They never got enough time. Life was unfair like that.

Kazuki chuckled, pulling away softly with a wry grin that meant Wataru definitely had the look of a petulant school boy etched on his face. But really, that's what he was, and he didn't want to go just yet.

"I'm sorry," he apologized softly as they broke away, glancing up at Kazuki beneath lowered eyelids, meek and humble though that was mostly due to his current state of blissful sedation. "I didn't get a chance to..." He couldn't finish the sentence without blushing horribly, still too unused to being vocal about their intimacies.

"It's alright," Kazuki assured him, his congenial public face coming to the fore. A hint of something darker crossed his face as he smile, leaning closer to steal one last kiss with a lecherous grin. "This just means you owe me later."

Wataru laughed, his shoulders shaking as Kazuki stood then turned to help Wataru to his feet. "Yeah," he bumped their shoulders together as they started towards the stairs, hands automatically twining as they did every time they were within touching distance. "I guess I do. Just let me know when you want to collect."

Kazuki's laugh echoed his own as they slipped back down the stairs, soon to part and head off to their respective floors. "I'll do that."

They stopped at the foot of the stairs, one step away from being back in the public domain. Kazuki leaned down, kissing Wataru softly before he let their hands slip apart. With a backwards wave he stepped out into the hallway and towards his classroom. Turning away, Wataru continued down the stairs to his own floor. His attention would be shot for the rest of the day, he knew, too busy thinking of ways to repay his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
